


Communication is Key

by szczepter



Series: Awkward Teens [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, M/M, WILL THEY EVER GET IT ON??, and the saga continues, failed sexy talk, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting the mood is important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/gifts).



> I found [ this](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/78562857108/10-things-i-want-to-see-in-smutty-fanfiction-because) and [ jen-suis](jen-suis.tumblr.com) asked for number 9 so I delivered. I can’t do dirty talk, and so can’t they hahaha. Also, why finish my wips when I can start new fic?

“Why am I here again?”

Taiga grumbled annoyed. He could hear Himuro’s soft humming from the adjacent kitchen in his apartment. Even the simmering and other noises from the running kitchen utensils couldn’t hide the amused laugh of his childhood friend.

On the other side of the table Alex pouted and rested her cheek on her palm.

“Jesus Taiga, aren’t you a joy to be around? Lighten up a little.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. He would feel bad for being all pissy at his friends, if it was just a normal friendly dinner.

 _If_ was the keyword here.

Kagami had a sinking suspicion that they would use friendship as an excuse to poke fun at his expense and to embarrass him. He could just feel it.

Himuro emerged from the kitchen holding two plates of steaming omurice. Kagami eyed the food warily. It smelled delicious and was in perfect proportions. Well, not as perfectly as his, but still very aesthetically pleasing.

“She’s right. Lighten up Taiga. We just want to spend some time with you. That’s not a crime, is it?”

Kagami clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

“Sure.” He finally gave up and dug into Himuro’s deliciously smelling dish. The other boy went back to the kitchen for his plate and three bottles of beer. Alex and Kagami accepted the bottles and all three of them started eating, also engaging in small talk which mostly consisted of the boys explaining Japanese customs to Alex.

When they finished and Himuro took the plates with the intention of putting them in the sink, Alex sent Kagami a very toothy and very alarming smile.

“What.” Taiga snapped and took a gulp of his beer. Alex grinned wider and reached a hand to pinch his cheek.

“Look at you. All grown up!” Taiga sputtered and swatted her hand away. Alex giggled and clapped her hands in delight. By that time Himuro came back from the kitchen and sat at the table next to Alex.

“I knew it.” Kagami snarled. Himuro chuckled.

“He might be grown up Alex, but he’s still the innocent Taiga we know.” Kagami’s eyes widened and Alex snorted.

“How would you know!?” Kagami snapped, red-faced. Alex and Himuro looked at each other and then at Kagami.

“It’s obvious.” They said in unison and Kagami banged his head on the table in mortification.

“Perfect.” He grumbled.

“Aw don’t feel bad Taiga.” Alex patted him on the head. “You’re not the only virgin in the world. Besides.” She paused and looked at Tatsuya who raised an eyebrow. “We can help you.”

Kagami raised his head and gave her a narrowed glare.

“With what?”

Alex grinned again. “In a relationship,” She began and raised a finger like a teacher, “communication is the key.” She finished and both boys gaped at her for a moment before they both started laughing.

“Hey now…” She pouted.

“Is that why you haven’t had one in a long time?” Taiga teased and promptly got kicked under the table.

“You ungrateful brat.” She snapped but her mouth was twitching in amusement. When the three of them recovered from their laughing fit, Kagami cleared his throat.

“I uh appreciate the concern and all, but I’m sure communication is not the problem in my case.”

He took another sip of his beer, before he realized his mistake. The alcohol was starting to get to his head because he was on the verge on spilling his guts and embarrassing himself again, in front of his friends.

Alex’s eyes glinted dangerously.

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean normal conversation or your, hypothetical communication issues with Kuroko-kun on the court.”

Taiga starred at her blankly. Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Oh.

_OH._

“What the fuck!?” Taiga choked on his tongue. Himuro patted him on the back sympathetically.

“You see Taiga, you have to set the right mood from the beginning.” Alex explained and Tatsuya nodded in agreement.

“Alex is right.”

“Can’t the mood be set by something else?”

“Well, it could, but this is the simplest and cheapest way?” Alex mused. “But if you want other advice I can give you-“

“NO!” Taiga screamed. “I don’t want to know other ways. I don’t even wanna know this one. I haven’t asked for any advice in the first place!” He tried to stand up but Tatsuya pushed him back down and put a fresh beer bottle in his hand.

“Now now Taiga, don’t be a baby.” He chided. “Babies don’t have sex. Do you want to have sex or not?”

Taiga slumped down on the chair, positively tipsy and nodded pathetically.

“Good.” Alex said. “Now tell us, some of the things you would like to do with Kuroko-kun.”

Taiga took a deep breath and did.

Probably in too much detail as well.

 

* * *

 

_The mood._ Kagami thought briefly before Kuroko pulled him into another kiss. _I have to set the mood._

He nudged Kuroko to scoot further up the bed. The boy obeyed and then hummed approvingly when Kagami’s hand sneaked under his shirt to rub at the small of his back.

Kuroko’s hands tangled in Kagami’s hair at the nape and Kagami growled a bit in Kuroko’s mouth and continued their unhurried kissing.

 _Screw the mood._ He finally concluded. He broke the kiss with the intention of riding himself and Kuroko of their shirts when Kuroko spoke.

“Kagami-kun.” Kagami blinked.

“Yeah?” Kuroko starred back at him with his blank eyes for a moment.

“Please ravish me.”

Kagami blinked.

“I-what?” He starred at the boy beneath him. Kuroko starred back. A light flush colored his face.

“I said, could you please ravish me.”

There was a long, tense pause before Kagami slumped and hid his face in Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked and then Kagami started shaking.

“Ohmygod.” Taiga wheezed and then snorted. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

The knee he got in the stomach wasn’t unexpected, and he probably deserved so he just groaned and rolled over. This prompted him to start laughing harder.

Kagami continued smothering his amusement, but to no avail because every time he looked up and saw Kuroko, he was reminded of the boy’s words and the laughter started anew.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He tried to calm himself with some guilt. When his laughter subsided to barely amused chuckles and snorts, he realized that Kuroko was still in the room.

More than that, he was curled on the bed, facing him and waiting patiently.

_So much for setting the mood. Kagami snorted._

“Sorry.” He repeated again, finally feeling a bit apologetic.

“Kagami-kun looked really happy just now.” Kuroko commented out of the blue, his big eyes glinting.

“Um…what?” Kagami asked eloquently. Kuroko smiled a bit.

“Just now, you looked really happy. When you were laughing and you looked at me.” Taiga felt himself flush. He coughed awkwardly.

“I’m still annoyed thought, because Kagami-kun ruined the mood.” Taiga snorted.

“Me?”

“Yes.” Kuroko nodded. “And Kagami-kun made fun of my hard attempts at seducing him.” Kagami paused once again, his mouth twitching.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “Kagami-kun, if you will laugh I will kick you again.”

Taiga tried not to. But he failed spectacularly.

And with some dignity, he tried to bear the hard kick in the gut, which left him breathless.


End file.
